CER Two programming schedule
Under construction, to be edited by Thomas Kong62704, Dani43323, SonicAlexanderDX97, and SuperCartoonBrony2000. Normal version To be edited by Thomas Kong62704. Dani43323 version * Dora the Explorer * Dora and Friends: Into the City! * Go, Diego, Go! * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * My Friends Tigger and Pooh * Shimmer and Shine * The Olivers * The Torres * Dani and Dora * Dani's adventures with Dora and Pooh * Sonic X * Sonic Mania Adventures * DuckTales * DuckTales (2017) Kaylor Blakley version Main feed Monday *5:00am-6:30am: Various programming (Music, Sports, Travel, Vlogs, Video Games, Entertainment) *6:30am-7:00am: LazyTown *7:00am-10:00am: Various programming (Music, Sports, Travel, Vlogs, Video Games, Entertainment) *10:00am-10:30am: Topsy & Tim *10:30am-11:00am: The Ohana Adventure *11:00am-12:00pm: CER Two's Travel Hour *12:00pm-6:00pm: Various programming (Music, Sports, Travel, Vlogs, Video Games, Entertainment) *6:00pm-7:00pm: CER Two's Music Hour *7:00pm-10:00pm: Various programming (Music, Sports, Travel, Vlogs, Video Games, Entertainment) *10:00pm-10:30pm: CBeebies Bedtime Stories *10:30pm-11:00pm: Johnson and Friends *11:00pm-5:00am: Various programming (Music, Sports, Travel, Vlogs, Video Games, Entertainment) Tuesday to Thursday *5:00am-10:00am: Various programming (Music, Sports, Travel, Vlogs, Video Games, Entertainment) *10:00am-10:30am: Topsy & Tim *10:30am-11:00am: The Ohana Adventure *11:00am-12:00pm: CER Two's Travel Hour *12:00pm-6:00pm: Various programming (Music, Sports, Travel, Vlogs, Video Games, Entertainment) *6:00pm-7:00pm: CER Two's Music Hour *7:00pm-10:00pm: Various programming (Music, Sports, Travel, Vlogs, Video Games, Entertainment) *10:00pm-10:30pm: CBeebies Bedtime Stories *10:30pm-11:00pm: Johnson and Friends *11:00pm-5:00am: Various programming (Music, Sports, Travel, Vlogs, Video Games, Entertainment) Friday *5:00am-6:00am: Various programming (Music, Sports, Travel, Vlogs, Video Games, Entertainment) *6:00am-6:30am: Miss Spiders Sunny Patch Friends *6:30am-7:00am: Maggie and the Ferocious Beast *7:00am-7:30am: Elliot Moose *7:30am-8:00am: Oswald *8:00am-8:30am: Olivia *8:30am-9:00am: Franklin *9:00am-9:30am: The Doodlebops *9:30am-10:00am: Bill Nye The Science Guy *10:00am-10:30am: Connie The Cow *10:30am-11:00am: Clifford The Big Red Dog *11:00am-12:00pm: CER Two's Travel Hour *12:00pm-3:00pm: Various programming (Music, Sports, Travel, Vlogs, Video Games, Entertainment) *3:00pm-4:00pm: CER Two's Music Hour *4:00pm-4:30pm: The Berenstain Bears *4:30pm-5:00pm: The Backyardigans *5:00pm-5:30pm: Squeak *5:30pm-6:00pm: Johnson and Friends *6:00pm-6:30pm: Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs *6:30pm-7:00pm: 64 Zoo Lane *7:00pm-7:30pm: Caillou *7:30pm-8:00pm: Teletubbies *8:00pm-8:30pm: Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat *8:30pm-9:00pm: Oobi *9:00pm-9:30pm: Magic Mountain *9:30pm-10:00pm: Fimbles / The Roly Mo Show *10:00pm-10:30pm: CBeebies Bedtime Stories *10:30pm-11:00pm: Johnson and Friends *11:00pm-11:30pm: Friday Night on Two (one show or longplay from one of the CER Two programming genres) *11:30pm-12:00am: Mat Yoyo *12:00am-5:00am: Various programming (Music, Sports, Travel, Vlogs, Video Games, Entertainment) Saturday *5:00am-7:30am: Various programming (Music, Sports, Travel, Vlogs, Video Games, Entertainment) *7:30am-8:00am: Groundling Marsh *8:00am-8:30am: The Berenstain Bears *8:30am-9:00am: The Backyardigans *9:00am-9:30am: Word Party *9:30am-10:00am: Johnson and Friends *10:00am-10:30am: Tumble Leaf *10:30am-11:00am: Wishenpoof *11:00am-11:30am: VeggieTales in The House *11:30am-12:00pm: Viva Pinata *12:00pm-1:00pm: Various programming (Music, Sports, Travel, Vlogs, Video Games, Entertainment) *1:00pm-1:30pm: Crash Zone *1:30pm-2:00pm: Fimbles / The Roly Mo Show *2:00pm-2:30pm: Squeak *2:30pm-3:00pm: Magic Mountain *3:00pm-6:00pm: Various programming (Music, Sports, Travel, Vlogs, Video Games, Entertainment) *6:00pm-6:30pm: Johnson and Friends *6:30pm-8:00pm: Various programming (Music, Sports, Travel, Vlogs, Video Games, Entertainment) *8:00pm-10:00pm: Primetime schedule (classic TV promos and idents, short-form programming, featurettes) *10:00pm-10:30pm: Johnson and Friends *10:30pm-5:00am: Various programming (Music, Sports, Travel, Vlogs, Video Games, Entertainment) Sunday *5:00am-5:30am: Angelina Ballerina *5:30am-6:00am: Wow Wow Wubbzy *6:00am-6:30am: Yo Gabba Gabba *6:30am-7:00am: Ni Hao Kai Lan *7:00am-7:30am: Squeak *7:30am-8:00am: Johnson and Friends *8:00am-12:00pm: Various programming (Music, Sports, Travel, Vlogs, Video Games, Entertainment) *12:00pm-12:30pm: The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon *12:30pm-1:00pm: Toy hunts *1:00pm-1:30pm: Wallykazam! *1:30pm-2:00pm: Bananas in Pyjamas *2:00pm-2:30pm: Zack & Quack *2:30pm-3:00pm: Puppy Dog Pals *3:00pm-3:30pm: Henry Hugglemonster *3:30pm-4:00pm: Fimbles / The Roly Mo Show *4:00pm-4:30pm: Atomic Betty *4:30pm-5:00pm: Bubble Guppies *5:00pm-7:00pm: Various programming (Music, Sports, Travel, Vlogs, Video Games, Entertainment) *7:00pm-7:30pm: Tic Tac Toy *7:30pm-8:00pm: Plush Time Wins *8:00pm-8:30pm: The Berenstain Bears *8:30pm-9:00pm: Popular Cruising *9:00pm-9:30pm: Top 15s *9:30pm-10:00pm: Numberjacks *10:00pm-10:30pm: Johnson and Friends *10:30pm-11:00pm: Dora And Friends - Into The City! *11:00pm-11:30pm: Doc McStuffins *11:30pm-12:00am: Tilly and Friends *12:00am-12:30am: CBeebies Bedtime Stories *12:30am-1:00am: The Ferals *1:00am-5:00am: Various programming (Music, Sports, Travel, Vlogs, Video Games, Entertainment) Alternate feed (on WFXM-TV33) Monday to Sunday (24 hours) *5:00am-11:00am: Various programming (Music, Sports, Travel, Vlogs, Video Games, Entertainment) *11:00am-12:00pm: CER Two's Travel Hour *12:00pm-6:00pm: Various programming (Music, Sports, Travel, Vlogs, Video Games, Entertainment) *6:00pm-7:00pm: CER Two's Music Hour *7:00pm-5:00am: Various programming (Music, Sports, Travel, Vlogs, Video Games, Entertainment) Short-form features Regular features *Zapping (now seen exclusively on its primetime schedule) *Trade Tricks *Global GaS *Being Me at The BBC *60 Seconds *MTV News *Time Out *Skill Drill *CBeebies Grown-Ups featurettes *Clips from new seasons of Tumble Leaf, Wishenpoof, and Creative Galaxy (presented as show promos) Early morning features (weekdays between 7:00am and 10:00am) *Roll Play *Larva *Charlie and Mimmo *Tiny Planets *4 Square *BabyFirst programming *Treetown shorts *Splash'N Boots *Maisy Mouse *Paz *All About the Numberjacks *Addem and the Ants *A Little Curious shorts *Caillou Puppets *Animal Jam *Mopatop Shop *The Hoobs *Hatchimals *Noggin short-form segments *Uki *Beebies Bop *Rolie Polie Olie shorts *Alphablocks (season 1) *Scaredy Squirrel Tips *Osbert Plunky *Looi *Pet Squad *Wanna Play? *Judy and David's Boom Box *Nanalan *Octonauts Creature Report Category:CER Two Category:Schedules Category:Program guides